


At the Cusp of Christmas

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [15]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Patsy meets Delia in the Nonnatus House hall, very late on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	At the Cusp of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 15. midnight of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

They met at the crossroads of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, at midnight, in the downstairs hall of Nonnatus House, which was deceptively silent, but could quickly be aroused to be full of bustling action if the need arose. The streets outside in night time Poplar were deserted and covered with the barest hint of snow with just a light nip in the air, the sky bright and winking with stars, yet babies did not care for the time of day, they came when it was their time to come.

Patsy, coming in, met Delia in the hall when the latter was going out, and her tired face broke into a delighted wide smile. The clock was striking midnight and the whole world seemed charged with the magic of Christmas, full of a job well done and the anticipation of a new birth, and love, it was full of love as well. For each other, for the world, for Christmas.

Delia returned her smile and gave her a quick kiss, daring and bold, always the bolder of them where Patsy couldn’t be.

‘Merry Christmas!’ Patsy said not raising her voice, and decided to be bold and kiss Delia, deeper and firmer. There was no-one awake, not a creature stirring, it was safe, and if there was a time for daring, it was at Christmas.

Delia’s arms wound about her waist, her bag bumping Patsy on the rear as she did so, but she couldn’t have cared less.

They shared a breath or few when they came apart, caught in the moment, wanting to prolong it as long as they could, before Delia would have to go, before Patsy would go sort out her instruments and fall then into bed.

There was a sigh from both. Delia stroked Patsy’s cheek. ‘I really wish I could stay, _cariad_ , but I have Mrs Bell and it’s her first. Hopefully we’ll see each other at Christmas Dinner, at least.’

Patsy yawned. ‘That’s ages away yet, and me rested and you not by then.’

‘Would you rather do any other job?’

‘No.’

‘Well, then.’

Delia kissed her once more, gentle and firm. ‘Merry Christmas, sleep well.’ Then she left to deliver a Christmas baby with a delighted spring on her step.


End file.
